


Take it out on me (Saeko Tanaka)

by SimplySunasBaby



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dom/sub, F/F, Haikyuu smut, dom saeko, saeko tanaka smut, saeko tanaka x reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28227861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplySunasBaby/pseuds/SimplySunasBaby
Relationships: Tanaka Saeko/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	Take it out on me (Saeko Tanaka)

You were absent-mindedly flicking through Netflix when your girlfriend stormed through the door.

"How was work?"

"Exhausting, I keep trying to help improve things but no one seems to listen to me! I'm like so frustrated bc they don't take me seriously"

"you seemed stressed, need me to help you relieve some of it?"

Saeko raised her eyebrow at you suggestively. She was pretty easily riled up, you knew the best way to calm her down was to distract her. You took the arched eyebrow as a signal to continue, you did what you knew best and sweet-talked her the best you could. "I'll do anything you say, I promise, I'll let you take all your frustration out on me" by the time you had finished, you were on your knees at her feet. She tucked a few loose strands of hair behind your ear and pulled you to your feet.

"Go get our box baby." Saeko wasn't ever a stoic dom but she still kept some composure, which proved difficult as she watched you skip off to the bedroom. You were her everything. When you returned with the box of gear, you immediately stripped yourself down without being instructed to. You had absolutely no problem stripping down in front of Saeko, she had always made you feel safe and loved. Watching her open the box and fumble around for whatever it was she wanted to make your stomach flutter in anticipation. Saeko had settled on a dark red collar with 'Property of S.Tanaka' carved into the heart-shaped tag and began to speak as she placed the collar around your neck.

"Do you want this?" When met with a nod, she paused for a second. No matter how wild or kinky you got, the most important thing in your sex lives was consent, the knowledge that you wanted each other and trusted each other was far sexier than any pet name or sex toy. "I need explicit verbal consent, princess, otherwise I can't do this"

"Yes, I want this, I want you" your voice was breathier than normal and Saeko continued to buckle the collar around your neck, slipping a finger underneath your collar to make sure it wasn't too tight.

"What's our safe word?" She asked as she pinched and rolled your nipples between her fingers, smirking when you squeaked in response.

"Tulip" you sighed, getting visibly upset that she was still fully clothed and had yet to touch you where you needed it most. "Please, Miss" The whine in your voice made her heart stop. She smiled at you, sweetly.

"I love you" She whispered, placing a soft and tender kiss on your lips before resuming her role and biting marks into space on your neck not covered by leather. Biting was a favourite of Saeko's, she was like a rabid dog of sorts, whenever she got her teeth sunk into you she wasn't afraid to cause a little bit of pain. "We're going to use the colour system ok?" She asked, receiving a nod from you. She raised her eyebrow, silently asking for a response

"Green '' With your confirmation, Saeko continued to grope at your skin as she pressed wet kisses to your shoulder. "It doesn't seem fair that I'm here, completely naked, sopping wet and you're taking your sweet time to-" you were cut-off by a quick tap to the face.

"You better watch that mouth, Hot Stuff, or I'll cuff you and leave you"

"Are you sure? Because it doesn't seem like you're going to do much" You were mouthy and purposefully pushed Saeko's buttons in order to get what you want and somehow it always worked despite her unbothered demeanour.

"Over the arm of the sofa now" she instructed. You were quick to oblige, bending over the arm, and wiggling your ass in anticipation for what was coming next. "If I hear anything that isn't a moan leave your mouth I will gag you and leave you, is that clear?" she asked. you merely hummed in return. Dissatisfied with the response, Saeko looped a finger underneath the collar and pulled you upright. "I asked you a question, babygirl. I said: is that clear?" she repeated her question in her usual growled tone.

"Yes, Mistress" you bent back over once she let go of your collar.

"fucking slut" She laughed, swatting your ass cheek hard enough to leave a mark. She landed another but a little harder, causing a sharp 'thump' noise to fill the room along with what she considered to be the most beautiful noises in the world; your moans. Saeko repeated her actions, trying a little harder each time and massaging the area after to cool down the stinging. Every time her palm made contact with your ass, the impact went straight to your pussy and you were getting so wet it was borderline uncomfortable. It seemed like you were bent over the arm for hours despite it being all of about 5 minutes. You finally realised that your punishment was over when you heard her voice whispering in her ear. "You took that so well, I'm so proud of you" and other mushy sounding compliments.

Saeko continued to coo praises at you as she was getting something new from the box but the brief silences between sentences were almost heavy like it was weighing down on you and pushing you into the sofa cushions. You could briefly hear the sound of rustling clothes which you guessed was Saeko undressing and the clinking of metal which signified one thing. Handcuffs. She pulled your hands behind your back and closed the handcuffs around your wrists. You heard the sounds of footsteps and felt a weight next to your head on the sofa cushions. You lifted her head to see Saeko perched on the edge of the sofa with her legs open, looking expectantly at you.

"If you're a good girl, I might let you cum" she smiled, gesturing to the floor in front of her. You moved to your knees on the floor between Saeko's legs with assistance from her. You flicked your tongue over her clit and swiped through her folds. You strategically lapped at her drooling cunt resulting in growled moans and a rough pull of the handful of hair she was using as a handle. Saeko's dirty talk was so good that you were sure you'd be able to cum right now before she had even touched your cunt. You struggled against her handcuffs, the realisation that you couldn't touch yourself setting in. You whimpered against her clit causing her to chuckle.

"i'm almost there, you're doing so fucking good. Yeah, just like that" she moaned bucking her hips up into your mouth. You sucked harder on her clit this time dragging your teeth and flicking your tongue at her clit, sending her over the edge. Saeko thighs shook around your head and she let out several incoherent moans that sounded an awful lot like declarations of love. You were more than happy to lap up and swallow everything she had to offer.

It was like all of your senses were dialled to eleven; The way Saeko's body moved seemed almost art like the light seemed harsher and exposing as if it wanted you to see as much of her body as possible, the sound of her satisfied moaning seemed amplified like it was played through a speaker and the taste of her body seemed stronger and sweeter than it ever had before. The mere strength of the different senses was almost overwhelming and you almost came on the spot, just from experiencing them all. You worshipped Saeko, she was so beautiful and powerful.

Once Saeko got her breath back she pulled you back up by your collar so that you were stood in front of her. She smirked at you as if she was waiting for you to challenge her authority again. As much as Saeko loved a challenged and you loved to be a little brat, you needed her again.

"Please, I need you to fuck me so badly, I want it so much, please ruin me"

"Hold on, Babe, let's go to the bedroom"

Saeko directed you towards your bedroom and lifted you up to drop you down on the bed. She instructed you to position yourself face down ass up. Saeko dropped to her knees on the bed behind you.

"Colour?" she asked. You stuttered a green in response causing her to pause. "Are you sure?" she asked, earning a breathy yes. Trusting that you were telling the truth she pushed two fingers into your mouth, groaning when you ran your tongue over the pads of her fingers. She pulled the fingers from your wet mouth and thrust them into your sopping cunt. "So wet for me baby, god you're such a whore" she growled fisting her hand into your hair and pulling you up against her chest.

"Mistress, please, I need to cum, I need to cum so badly" you began to ramble, feeling your stomach tighten. Saeko simply wrapped the hand that in your hair around your throat and squeezed. Hearing a broken moan leave your lips encouraged her to add another finger and rub your clit with her thumb"

"If you want to cum you have to ask me properly"

you whined and pulled at your restraints

"Please"

"Please what"

"Please Mistress"

"Ok pretty girl, cum for me" Saeko released her grip on your throat, using that hand to apply pressure on your clit. you moaned and shook in Saeko's arms. When you cooled down a little she dropped you back onto the bed and licked her fingers clean. "You taste so good sweet girl, so fucking sweet" She cooed. Earning an appreciative whine from deep in your throat. She left the room to get the box of toys and came back with a thick purple strap-on.

"You've been such a good girl, I'm gonna fuck you so good, I'm going to ruin your pussy baby" she growled while unclipping the handcuffs and grabbing another fistful of hair. Using your hair as a handle she dragged you to the floor in front of her strap. "Suck my cock like the good little slut you are" she instructed, emphasizing the phrase 'good little slut' with light slaps to your cheek.

You swirled your tongue around the tip before taking the strap further into your throat. Saeko began to grow impatient and thrust the strap on into your mouth, gradually picking up the pace and using your hair as a tool to keep you in place. Saliva slipped from your mouth, down your chin and on your neck. She didn't let up until she was sure you were thoroughly used.

She let you walk to the bed yourself and instructed you to lay down on your back with your legs spread, ready and waiting. "Colour?" she asked, the second she made eye contact with you and saw the wicked grin on your face she knew exactly the reply she would get.

"Green" your voice sounded rough from the abuse it received. Saeko returned the smirk and climbed on the bed to hover over you.

"You liked that didn't you? me fucking your mouth 'til your lungs damn near gave out? You're such a whore" she said, pushing her strap on into your sopping cunt The strangled moan you let out combined with the sensation of the strapless strapon seated inside her was enough to pull a loud moan from her throat. Every time she thrust into you the toy pushed into against the perfect spot inside you.

"Choke me, please" Saeko didn't need to be told twice. She wrapped her hand around your delicate throat and shifted her weight slightly onto it, careful not to crush your windpipe and squeezed at the sides. The broken sob that left your throat made her wetter than it probably should have. She looked at the sight before her; your eyes were screwed shut and mascara was smudged on your cheekbones. Your cheeks were red from the slapping and your lips were red raw and swollen from the abuse they had endured. You opened her eyes and looked at Saeko in a way that made her heart swell. She had just used you like a sex doll and you still looked at her with pure adoration.

"You look so beautiful like this babe, all roughed up, god you're such a good girl, such a good slut" she cooed. She punctuated her sentence with a particularly hard thrust and a sinful kiss. She released her strong grip on your throat and watched as you pushed your chest upwards to take in a large breath. Saeko could tell how close you were and switched the angle of her skilful thrusts while leaning her head to bring you into a passionate kiss. She reached a hand between your bodies and rubbed circles your clit. The nails in her back dug hard enough to draw blood causing her to hiss into your mouth and add extra force into her thrusts.

"Mistress, Saeko..Baby, please" you whined "im gonna cum, i need to cum, please let me cum" you were practically screaming your throat raw at this point. The volume of your filthy words combined with the high pitched moans that accompanied them ensured that the whole building would know exactly what was going on, everyone would know just how good Saeko makes you feel.

"Cum for me baby" she breathed, barely able to speak without being interrupted by your incessant moaning. You came almost on the spot at the sound of Saeko's voice, your orgasm crashed through your body as you moved your hands into Saeko's hair to tug her closer to you. She bit down on the curve of your neck and sucked a mark into your skin as you continued to ride out your orgasm.

"Are you ok, Babe?" she asked, pulling the strap out of your tight cunt and pulling the strap down from her own cunt and cooing soft words of praise at you

"So good, I'm so fucking good" you replied after catching your breath back, voice still hoarse from earlier activities.Saeko pushed herself off the bed to get stuff to clean you up.

"Saeko, Mistress, can we do that later?" you whispered, shutting your eyes, ready to bask in the afterglow of your orgasm .

"No, baby, I have to make sure you're okay " she replied, taking a seat on the bed next to you and rolling you over so she could rub cream onto your red cheeks. When she was finished she looked over your body to make sure that you were really okay before climbing into bed and pulling you onto her chest. You both lived for moments like these; peaceful, serene and full of pure unbridled love.

"I love you, Saeko"

"I love you too, more than anything."


End file.
